It's a Long Story
by imthecleverone
Summary: Alina Black and James Potter are best friends. Nothing more. But when Alina is woken up by a kiss from her best friend which ignites feelings she didn't know she had, will things get complicated?


**Hi there! I started writing this story a while ago, but I've been putting off publishing it because I didn't want anyone getting mad at me... The thing is, I really don't like Lily****_ Evans_****. I say ****_Evans_**** because I like Lily perfectly fine as Harry's mom, Lily ****_Potter_****, I just hate the way she makes James feel when they are at Hogwarts, and the fact that she doesn't even see that the reason he makes fun of Snape is just to get her to notice him and- I could go on for days. The fact is, Lily doesn't exist in this story. She is (I don't want to say replaced because Alina is completely different but) sort-of replaced by Sirius's twin sister Alina Shadow Black. A few things about Alina; They call her Shay because of her middle name; Her and Sirius don't look anything alike, he is tall, with black hair and grey eyes. She is rather petite with brown hair and dark blue eyes; She gets good grades in school without really even trying, which makes Sirius mad. On that note, let's begin! (I also understand that the Polyvore links are annoying and I'll always try to also describe what she's wearing, but honestly, the outfits are fun to make, and I would REALLY appreciate if you at least took a look at them. Thanks C:)**

"Alina Shadow! Sirius Orion! Get down here!" I heard the all too familiar voice of my mother call up the stairs. Her shrill voice easily carried into our bedroom.

"What'd you do this time Alina, and why did you decide to drag me into it," Sirius groaned.

"I didn't do anything!" I laughed and hopped off of the top of our bureau onto my twin brother's back. "Onward loyal steed!"

"You're such an idiot," he reached behind his back to flick me or something, but lost his balance and we fell over. He landed on his back and I tumbled to the ground beside him. I stuck out my tongue and pretended to be dead. Mum called our names again, and she sounded angrier this time. If that's possible. Sirius threw me over his shoulder, and ran down the stairs, all the while I was "dead". When we got to the living room I heard Mum tell Sirius to put me down. I could picture her holding her temples, on the verge of a migraine.

"But I'm dead!" I protested.

"Now," She told Sirius, ignoring me as usual. He caved and placed my feet on the floor.

"Jeez, I thought you would be happy I was-" Her hand suddenly came hard across my cheek. I didn't wince. I was used to it. Instead I set my jaw, stared hard into her steely eyes and finished my sentence. "Dead."

"Alina, get changed into something nice and meet me down here. I've arranged for another boy to come and court you. I think you might get along with this one." I rolled my eyes. Mother was constantly inviting "nice young boys" to come and "court me", which in my opinion is extremely boring and old-fashioned. They were always stuck up purebloods with no personality. I tried to act stupid and air-headed, just to irritate mother. "Sirius, you will stay upstairs and be silent." She click-clacked away on her deathly death heels and we scurried upstairs.

"Are you OK?" Sirius asked once the door had been closed.

"Yeah, I'm good," I pawed through my drawers, looking for something suitable to wear. I settled on a blue dress and sparkly blue flats .( its_long_story_outfit/set?id=74715628 ). I quickly changed while Sirius hid his eyes. We were siblings, but we had never really felt comfortable with changing in front if each other. It still creeps us out that mom gave us baths together when we were little.

"You good?" Sirius asked after a minute.

"Yeah," I answered back, zipping the zipper on the side of my dress. I turned to the mirror hanging on the wall and smiled. I actually looked pretty nice. My light brown hair was almost to my finger tips. It fell over my bare back and was then tucked inside the blue fabric of my dress. I pulled it out and tucked it over my left shoulder. I heard Sirius whistle from behind me.

"Snazzy!" he commented. "That snob won't know what hit him."

"Why thank you, good sir," I laughed. Sirius held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a posh voice. I smirked and grabbed it. He pulled me forward and we started waltzing around the room. We spun in circles and swayed back and forth, not worrying about mother, or our future. Just having fun. Sadly, that happy moment was cut short. Sirius dipped me, getting dangerously close to the ground. Just then the bell rang, startling my dance partner. He dropped me and I fell the short distance to the ground.

"Ow," I moaned and clutched my head.

"Godric Shay, you didn't even hit your head," Sirius chided. I looked around and pretended to just notice then that I had only landed on my butt. Sirius laughed and pulled me up, pushing me toward the door. "Have fun courting." He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran through the door. I skipped down the stairs into the living room. Acting as air-headed as possible, I called for mother.

"In the sitting room Alina," She called sternly. Ah, the sitting room. Only for the most _esteemed _of guests. As you can probably guess, Sirius and I weren't allowed in the sitting room. I skipped in with a goofy smile on my face. My euphoria was cut short, however, when I saw who my date was. Lucious Malfoy. That slimy, slick-haired git. And you know what else? He was my cousin.


End file.
